The present invention relates to cable management systems for telecommunications cables, and more particularly, to hinges and covers for telecommunications equipment useable in cable management systems.
Various devices such as telecommunications frames, racks, and cabinets are used to hold and manage telecommunications equipment and the related cables. In designing cable management systems or any other communications equipment, the ease of use of the systems has become a priority. In the past, the cables are mounted within or around the frames, racks, and cabinets. The cables within or around the frames, racks, and cabinets are often exposed to dust or other unfriendly environmental conditions. Improving the dust and damage protection aspects of the frames, racks, and cabinets is also desired.
Traditionally, covers have been used to cover the frames, racks, and cabinets. However, a cover often makes cable management tasks difficult to perform due to access problems. A cover usually swings open on one side. Sometimes, an operator needs to access the system on the other side of the cover. In this case, the operator removes the cover, which is cumbersome and makes the operation very inefficient. Therefore, continued improvements are desired for the covers used in cable management systems while allowing convenient access to a system behind a cover.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a hinge clip capable of connecting a cover to a structure, such as a frame, rack, cabinet, etc. The hinge clip includes a hinge portion and a clip portion, the hinge portion being pivotally moveable relative to the clip portion along a hinge which connects the hinge portion and the clip portion, the hinge portion having a first spring section removably retained in one of the holes of the cover, the clip portion having a second spring section snap mountable to a planar member of the structure, such as a frame, rack, cabinet, etc.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a telecommunication cable management device including a frame defining a vertical cable pathway; a cover having first and second pairs of holes, the first pair of holes being disposed on a first side of the cover, and the second pair of holes being disposed on a second side of the cover; and first and second pairs of hinge clips, the first pair of hinge clips selectively engaging the first side of the cover with a first side of the frame, the second pair of hinge clips selectively engaging the second side of the cover with a second side of the frame.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to the hinge clip apparatus. The hinge clip includes a base; a hinge defining a hinge axis; a plate, the plate pivotally moveable relative to the base along the hinge which connects the base to the plate, the plate including a pair of holes disposed at opposite sides of an axis which is perpendicular to the hinge. The hinge clip also includes a spring member having a pair of spring arms. One end of the spring arms extend through the pair of holes, respectively, and the other end of the spring arms is connected to each other. Each of the spring arms has an extension tab capable of engaging the cover and disengaging from the cover when the spring arms are compressed.
In one aspect of the present invention, a plurality of hinge clips allow a cover to cover a vertical open frame which is capable of managing patch cords and providing cable support therein. Each of the hinge clips has a symmetrical part which allows the hinge clips to be used on either side of the cover. Accordingly, one of the advantages of the present invention is that the hinge clips allow for cable management tasks to be done without removing covers or hinge clips.
In another aspect of the present invention, a hinge clip apparatus includes a base and a hinge defining a hinge axis. A spring member is pivotally moveable relative to the base along the hinge which connects the base to the spring member, the spring member including a pair of spring arms, a first end of each spring arm including an extension tab capable of engaging the cover and disengaging from the cover when opposing surfaces of the spring member are compressed, causing the first end of each spring arm to move relatively towards each other.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a telecommunication cable management device includes a frame defining a vertical cable pathway, a cover having first and second pairs of holes, the first pair of holes being disposed on a first side of the cover, and the second pair of holes being disposed on a second side of the cover, and first and second pairs of hinge clips, the first pair of hinge clips selectively engaging the first pair of holes on the first side of the cover with a first side of the frame, the second pair of hinge clips selectively engaging the second pair of holes on the second side of the cover with a second side of the frame. Each of the hinge clips includes a base mounted to the frame, a hinge defining a hinge axis, and a spring member pivotally moveable relative to the base along the hinge which connects the base to the spring member, the spring member including a pair of spring arms, a first end of each spring arm including an extension tab capable of engaging the cover and disengaging from the cover when opposing surfaces of the spring member are compressed, causing the first end of each spring arm to move relatively towards each other.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for closing and opening a cover of a structure, the cover defining first and second holes located on opposite sides of the cover, includes: providing a hinge clip on first and second opposite sides of the cover; compressing a surface of two opposed spring arms toward one another to release the hinge clip from the first hole at the first side of the cover; and pivoting open the cover of the structure along the second side of the cover about a pivot axis defined by the hinge clip at the second side of the cover.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and form a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to accompanying descriptive matter, in which there are illustrated and described specific examples of an apparatus in accordance with the invention.